


As The Snow Falls

by BugontheRug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Stiles is Derek's new neighbor. This is how the holidays brought them together.





	As The Snow Falls

Derek shuffled around his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee with an extra spoonful of sugar because he deserved it, goddamn it. He was up early after a twelve hour shift at the firehouse because Cora needed someone to pick her up from the airport. 

Derek sighed, rubbing his scruff and debating if he should shave before heading out. Looking at the clock, his decision was made for him. He had to leave in the next five minutes if he wanted to be there on time or else Cora wouldn’t let him live it down that Derek “Five minutes late is still late” Hale wasn’t waiting for her when she touched down. With a sad and longing look, Derek left his half full coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

Throwing on a down coat and shoving his feet and sweatpants into the FUGGs Laura got him for Christmas last year, Derek grabbed his keys and headed for his SUV. A gentle snow was falling, adding itself to the few inches already coating the ground. As he pulled out of the drive, he noticed the moving truck parked in his neighbor’s drive was finally gone.

Derek lived in a nice, simple duplex and his previous neighbor, Ms. Henson, was moved out by her grand-kids to an assisted living home about a month ago. Derek had given up a weekend to help her family pack the moving truck, wanting to give the woman who made him feel at home when he moved in two years ago a proper goodbye. She was the first person he met when he moved across the country to Manchester after leaving his family home. He was feeling homesick when she came over with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and they chatted until he forgot he was missing home. It became a tradition whenever she came over with treats to have some tea and catch up on what was happening in their lives. Derek lamented the loss of Ms. Henson’s cookies and pies.

Because of his erratic schedule at the firehouse, Derek hadn’t had a chance to meet his new neighbor yet, only knowing there was a new neighbor by the moving truck that showed up about a week ago. Derek had been debating if he should pull a Ms. Henson and make some cookies and introduce himself. He sucked at baking though so maybe Cora would help him. And maybe come over with him. He’d been told by his sister’s that he doesn’t have the most approachable aura so it’d probably be best to take his charismatic little sister with him.

Derek pulled into the airport parking lot and made his way to join the crowd waiting for their loved ones to appear at baggage claim. Derek eyes scanned the flow of people coming from the terminals, but he was still only half awake so he startled when Cora tackled him into a hug.

She took a step back pointedly took in his form from his shoes to his beard, before saying, “What that the hell, Derek? You look like a hungover basic bitch. All you’re missing is a low-fat dairy free pumpkin spice latte. And if that’s what you’re going for, the beard is a no go.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s my day off. I’m comfy! These shoes are comfy! And I just finished a twelve hour shift. I’m allowed to look like a hungover basic bitch if I want to.”

Cora laughed and gave him another hug. “I missed you Der-bear.”

Derek wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. “Missed you too.”

Derek loaded Cora’s luggage into the car and they set out. “How was London?”Derek asked looking over before putting his eyes back on the road. The snow was coming down harder now. _Probably going to storm tonight_ , he thought wearily.

“It was fine. The international business classes were interesting and the boys were hot with a capital “H”, but I’m glad to be back and excited to see my UCLA friends next semester.”

Derek nodded. “Glad you had fun.”

“So,” Cora started.

“So?” Derek prompted, giving a quick glance over.

“Mom wants to know if you’re coming home for Christmas this year.”

Derek sighed. “No, we’re short staffed at the station and I don’t think that’s going to change before the holidays.”

“Well, I’m not going to be the one to tell Mom. She’s going to be pissed that you’re missing another family gathering.”Cora crossed her arms and looked out the window.

“Cora, I’ve told you guys the holidays are the busiest times for us. It’s my job.” Derek explained, exasperated.

Cora turned to him with a glare. “Well, what about the whole rest of the year? You haven’t taken any time off to come visit us since you moved here.”

“Fine, fine! After New Year’s I’ll take a trip to visit home.”

“Good.”

Silence filled the car for the next few minutes as each sibling let their irritation slowly simmer away.

“Do you know how to bake chocolate chip cookies?” Derek asked a little hesitantly. 

Cora’s eyebrows raised before she narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Derek gave a one shouldered shrug. “Wanted to welcome my new neighbor-”

“And you can’t bake for shit.” Cora interrupted.

Derek sighed, “Yes, Cora.”

“Is she cute?” Cora had her legs up on the car seat, cheek resting on her knees, her eyes glittering with mischief.

“I don’t know. I haven’t even seen them yet.” Derek said with a roll of his eyes. “And it doesn’t matter. I just want to be welcoming,” he added softer.

Cora’s eyes and smile softened. “Ok Der-bear. I’ll help you bake cookies.”

Derek shifted in his seat, hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Could you also bring them over with me?”

Cora watched him for a moment before breaking out laughing. “Worried you’re going to scare them with your resting bitch face?”

“Cora!” Derek whined.

“Fine, fine, yes Derek, I’ll be your human buffer.”Cora still had fits of giggles over taking her. Derek wondered if this might be a bad idea after all.

He pulled up into his drive and noticed two figures running around the front yard in the snow. 

“Guess you can meet your neighbors now.”Cora said getting out of the car.

Derek watched the figures throw snow balls at each other for a moment before getting out of the car. He grabbed the luggage from the back and as he turned to head inside he heard a loud “Duck!” before getting smacked in the face with a snow ball.

Derek dropped the luggage and wiped the cold, melting water off his face. In the background he heard Cora cackling and the crunch of snow as someone ran over.

Derek had looked up and his breath caught in his throat. The man in front of him was bundled head to toe in winter gear. The only skin showing was his face, which was pink from the cold and speckled with moles. And his eyes, god Derek could stare at those whiskey gold pools all day. Derek mentally shook himself from his daze and noticed the man was talking.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- Scott usually doesn’t dodge that well. Are you okay? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Meeting my new neighbor this way. God, classic Stiles, am I right? Okay so you wouldn’t know but still. I’m from California and we don’t really get snow and Scott here challenged me to a snow ball fight and oh my god don’t kill me I’m sorry!” the man said, wincing and taking a step back. 

Derek was confused before remembering Cora’s comment on his resting bitch face. He felt his cheeks heating and his body tensing before saying, “I...it’s...I...” He reached down and picked up the luggage and shouldered his way past the man and then past Cora into his house. Cora followed him into the living room where she found him sitting in an armchair, head in his hands.

“Well, that could’ve gone better.” Cora said. Derek just groaned in response. “Come on, let’s bake those cookies and you can meet him properly.”

“No, it’s too late.” Derek was never good at social interactions, so why did he think he could do better now?

Cora watched her brother moping before declaring, “We’re making cookies and you’re going over there with me.”Derek groaned again.

An hour later, the siblings were knocking on the neighbor’s door. It was opened by a man with a crooked grin and warm brown eyes. 

“Hi. I’m Cora and this is my brother, Derek. He lives next door and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” Cora handed over the plate of cookies.

“Hi, I’m Scott. Thanks! I’m not actually living here though, just helping my brother Stiles move in.” He turned into the house and yelled, “Stiles! The neighbors are at the door!”

They all heard stomping and stumbling coming from the stairs before Stiles skid into view. Derek mouth felt dry as he took in the whiskey eyed man, who was now in a t-shirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy Christmas themed socks. 

“Stiles, this is Derek and his _sister_ , Cora. Guys, this is Stiles. They brought us cookies.” Scott said, handing the plate over to Stiles. Stiles looked at the plate and then to Cora and Derek, who found himself blushing and looking away.

“I’m still sorry about earlier, man. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Stiles apologized.

“It’s fine. He has a thick skull, right Derek?”Cora said pointedly. Derek gave a grunt in response. Cora elbowed him in the ribs making him wince. 

“Yea, it’s fine.” Derek mumbled, not making eye contact.

Cora scrutinized him before turning back to the neighbors. “Any-who, welcome to the neighborhood. Come on Derek. Nice to meet you Scott, Stiles.” Cora quickly shoved Derek back to his duplex.

Once they were inside Cora turned sharply to him. “What the hell was that Derek?”

“I-he-god, Cora” Derek ran his hands through his hair and began pacing.

“You haven’t acted like this since Paige. Oh my god, Derek!”Cora squealed, jumping up and down. “You think your neighbor is cute!”

“Shut up.” Derek whined, wishing Cora went straight home instead of visiting him.

“Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Derek threw a pillow at her and threw himself onto the couch,ignoring her giggles.

\---

Derek woke to the beginning of Jingle Bell Rock that filtered through the wall he shared with Stiles. It had been a week since the snow ball/cookie incident and Derek was beginning to question his crush on his neighbor. It was the beginning of December and Stiles had been playing Christmas music, _loudly_ , every chance he could and it was getting on Derek’s nerves.

It’s not that Derek didn’t like Christmas music, it’s the fact that there is only so many times he can listen to Deck the Halls or Little Drummer Boy before he went mad.

He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. It was his day off damn it and he didn’t want to wake up until noon. That dream was shattered when Stiles off-key singing joined the chorus. Derek groaned and put his pillow over his head, but a soft _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ could still be heard. 

Derek shoved his blankets off, shoved his feet into slippers, and stormed over to Stiles door, grumbling “Who the hell is up this early on a Saturday? It’s Saturday!” and other similar statements.

He banged on his neighbor’s door and waited. He began to shiver, only in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around himself, cursing his lack of foresight in his sleep muddled mind for not grabbing a jacket. His teeth began chattering as he banged on the door again. A minute later Stiles swung open the door,music escaping into the early morning, and stared in shock as he took in Derek’s shivering form.

“Music. T-too loud.” Derek stuttered around his clacking teeth. His back began to hurt from how tense it was from shivering. Stiles, seemingly woken from a trance, grabbed Derek arm and pulled him inside.

“What do you think you were doing out there?! You could catch hypothermia! How long were you out there? Doesn’t matter, take a seat. I’ll get you some tea.”Stiles had dragged him through a reflection of his own house into the kitchen where he was shoved onto a bar stool.

Derek took in the yards of garland in piles on the counter and boxes labeled Christmas at his feet. The music got softer and then a mug was placed in front of him.

“I didn’t know what tea you liked, or if you even liked tea, but I made you some green with lemon and honey. That should warm you up.”Stiles leaned against the counter.

“Thank you.” Derek took the mug into his hands and let the warmth soak in. This was not how he thought this morning would go.

“So, why were you outside my house in just your pjs? Did you get locked out?”Stiles’ face was scrunched in concern and it was making Derek feel like a jackass.

“No. I, you see, the music...” Derek pointed towards his house unable to articulate his reason without sounding like a jerk. Derek huffed in frustration as Stiles turned to look at the wall he was pointing at. “The music went through the walls and woke me up.”

“Oh, sorry dude.” Derek watched as Stiles’ cheeks flushed as he averted his gaze. “It’s just tradition to listen to Christmas music while decorating you know?”

Derek looked around to see some decorations here and there and a mostly naked Christmas tree with lights at it’s base and said, “My mom and sister’s took over decorating. My dad, uncle, and I were suppose to do the outside.”

Stiles must’ve noticed his wandering eyes as he said, “I know it’s not a lot, usually it’s me, Scott, and our parents, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me from celebrating.”

“Are you planning on spending Christmas with them?” 

Stiles gave him a sad smile. “No, I can’t really afford it after moving all the way out here.”He moved to sit on the stool next to him. 

Derek frowned. “My mom wanted me to go home, but the holidays are crazy for the fire department and most of the guys have their own families so I always volunteer for those shifts.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Derek shrugged and took a sip of tea trying to hide his blush.

“So, uh, why did you move here?” 

Stiles rested his head his hand practically lounging on the counter. Derek thought it looked a little uncomfortable, but hey.

“I’m a writer. Lost my motivation so I decided to move.”

“Oh, what have you written?” Derek doesn’t think he’s seen Stiles on any of the books he’s collected. Maybe he’s seen it at the bookstore or something.

The smile Stiles gave him had his eyes lighting up with mischief. “It’s a secret. I use a pseudonym.”

Derek sipped his tea as he raised an eyebrow. Placing the mug gently on the counter“Mysterious. Can you at least give me a genre?”

Stiles took a moment to consider his request. “Sci-fi, but I’m moving into fantasy.”

“Oh, I probably haven’t read any then. Not a big sci-fi reader.”

“I am so judging you right now.” Stiles squinted, looking him up and down. Derek felt exposed under his calculating gaze and hoped he ignored the flush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. “Oh my god, you’re one of those mainstream readers aren’t you?”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

“Please lord, tell me you haven’t read Fifty Shades of Grey.” Stiles looked like he was anticipating something awful, like a tooth removal or Derek admitting to being a serial killer.

“God no! I know enough about it to know the BDSM representation is awful and can’t stomach seeing all these young women scarfing it down.” 

“Then you have at least some good taste in books.” 

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Glad to see you have high standards.”

Derek felt a sense of satisfaction as he listened to Stiles bark out a laugh. “Dude, I swear the quality of best sellers is going down the tube these days.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not a mainstream reader.” Derek teased.

“Okay, so I misjudged. What do you like to read?”

“I like thriller mysteries.”

“Damn, that was my next guess.” They shared a smile before Stiles looked away.

Derek picked up his tea and noted the mug was empty. He quickly racked his brain for any excuse to stay longer. Any hope he had of his crush on Stiles going away was obliterated the more he talked to the man. His eyes landed on the boxes at his feet and it hit him.

“So,” he began, Stiles turning to look at him, “you want help with the decorations?”

Stiles smiled. “As long as you don’t mind Christmas music.”

“I don’t mind.”

\---

Derek had just gotten off work, changed into a plain black t-shirt and some sweats and was about to pass out in bed when he heard rapid knocking at his door.

Groaning he got up to answer it. As soon as he did, Stiles shoved past him, thrusting a platter into his hands, continuing into the living room and deposited himself face down onto the couch with a groan. Derek slowly closed the door and followed after taking in the Christmas tree cookies in his hands.

“Everything okay?”He got another groan in response.

“Alright, you want to talk about it.” Stiles sat up and settled into the couch, freezing when he took in Derek’s form.

“You just got off shift.” It was more a statement than a question, but Derek answered the affirmative anyway. “Oh my god, you were trying to sleep! I’ll just go.”He made to stand up, but Derek was close enough to gently push him back down and join him.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t asleep yet anyway. What’s wrong?”Derek was pleased that Stiles was coming to him with his troubles. They’ve been hanging out around Derek’s shifts and Stiles’ bouts of writing and he felt like they’ve grown close as friends. Derek felt a little guilty that he was hoping they would be more than friends, but he reveled in each touch of affection Stiles showed him; a hug, a pat on the back, and on one glorious occasion a neck massage after a rough day at work. Stiles, Derek learned, was a very affectionate person.

“This stupid book! Like, I have most of it written, right? But there’s these huge holes in the plot I can’t figure out. And this is my first step into the fantasy genre and, no matter what anyone tells you, there is, in fact, a _huge_ difference between sci-fi and fantasy.”

Derek nodded along as if he really knew the difference. “Okay, so, you want to talk me through it? Maybe hearing it out loud will help?”

“Are you trying to get a sneak peek?” Stiles glared at him playfully. Derek smiled in return.

“I don’t really read fantasy, remember? I probably wouldn’t pick it up if I didn’t know it was yours.”

“Too sweet.” Stiles batted his lashes making Derek huff a laugh. “Okay, but seriously. It’s about this high school student whose friend gets turned into a werewolf and then a bunch of shenanigans happen. What’s causing me problems is how is he and his friend suppose to figure all this werewolf stuff out? Because the only werewolf they know is the crazy one that bit him. Like, I know everything about him being a werewolf, but they have no fucking clue.”

Stiles plopped back into the couch throwing an arm over his face with a frustrated groan. He let them fall to his side and turned his head to look at him and then the plate resting on his lap. “And please, for my sake, eat those cookies. I made way to many and made myself sick trying to eat them all.”

Derek considered Stiles dilemma, biting off the top of one of the tree cookies. After a few moments he swallowed and hesitantly spoke up. “What if, what if the werewolf had a relative, like a brother or something, who was also a werewolf.” Stiles removed his hand and looked at Derek, giving him the courage to continue. “And he’s looking for his brother and finds the friend and mentors him.”

“Get out.” Stiles said, dead serious. Derek blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“Derek, you’re a genius, but I need you to get out so I can write what your beautiful mind inspired.”

“This is my house.” Stiles looked around and abruptly stood up and started walking towards the door. Before he reached it he turned around and stalked back to Derek and gave him a kiss on the check. “You’re brilliant.” 

Derek watched him leave in shock, reaching his hand to where Stiles chapped lips could still be felt.

\---

Derek found himself on his next day off curled in his armchair, covered in a fuzzy blanket, and reading a book he’s been meaning to read for a while now. It was a perfectly lazy day. He set his book down awhile later and went to make himself some hot cocoa. Walking back into the living room, he took a sip and looked out the window. It was snowing again. The front yard was an unblemished snow-scape; no slush, no footprints, nothing but white reflecting the late afternoon sun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Derek moved closer to the window and saw Stiles was shoveling his driveway. He was barely halfway through and with a foot of snow to move Derek guessed his been out there all day. 

Derek frowned taking another sip before heading back into the kitchen. From the cabinet he pulled out some hot cocoa mix and heated some milk in the microwave. Putting on his winter gear he headed out side towards Stiles.

“Hey.” Derek said. Stiles looked up startled, dropping the snow from the shovel.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Stiles’ voice was muffled behind the scarf he wrapped around his neck and lower face, but Derek heard it well enough. 

“I was thinking you could use a break.”

Stiles looked out at the other half of the driveway still covered in snow. “I really shouldn’t.”

“I thought you’d say that. So I brought some hot cocoa to bribe you inside.”

Stile glanced once before to the driveway before looking at Derek with crinkled eyes.

“You found my weakness.” Stiles threw the shovel into a pile of snow and followed Derek back to his place.

They took turns taking off their winter gear while the other held on to the cocoa. Derek took in the green sweater Stiles was wearing and wanted to feel if it was as soft as it looked. He reigned in his urge to reach out and instead lead him into the living room and turned on the tv. It looked like an old movie, a man was in a bank with a lot of people swarming him. Derek and Stiles had seated themselves on the couch and Derek noted the little bit of empty space between them and took a deep breath.

“Oh man! It’s a wonderful life!”Stiles exclaimed.

“I guess?” Derek wasn’t sure where this out burst came from. Was he this excited about hot cocoa?

Stiles gave him a look of horror, asking “Have you never seen It’s a Wonderful Life?”

“No?”

“That is not acceptable! Throw every other plan for today out the window. We are watching this all the way through.”

Honestly, this was the best thing to have happened to Derek today. No way was he going to complain about watching a movie with his crush as it snowed outside. He couldn’t imagine anything better, except it being a real date instead of two friends hanging out. Derek didn’t dwell on that as he and Stiles settled in.

He admits he only half paid attention to the movie as the space between him and Stiles shrunk; his arm around the back of the couch as Stiles slowly shifted into the space made available. 

About an hour into the movie he felt Stiles head hit his shoulder. He looked over and saw Stiles’ eyes were closed and his breaths were slow and deep. His heart filled with warmth watching him sleep. Realizing it was edging on creepy with how long he was watching his friend, he turned back to the movie and tried to figure out what he missed. He doesn’t know how much more of the movie passed before his eyes felt heavy and told himself he’ll just close them for a second. 

With the glow of the television illuminating two slumbering faces, the snow continued falling as two bodies fell together in warmth and comfort.

\---

Derek paced the break room of the fire department, five steps towards the door, turn, five steps back, repeat. He had his phone out, thumb hovering over send.

“Dude, take a seat or leave. You’re making me anxious,” his co-worker, Isaac said, kicking a chair towards him. 

“What if he says no?”Derek said, taking a seat on the offered chair.

“Dude, he’d be crazy to say no. You’re hot as hell and, like, the nicest guy I know.” Isaac leaned on the table towards him with unusual seriousness in his eyes. “Now press send.”

Derek nodded, taking a deep breath, and hit send.

**To: Stiles  
13:31 12/23/2017 **

**Hey, Do you have any plans for tonight?**

Derek let out the breath he was holding and waited. His heart beating double time when his phone buzzed in reply.

**From: Stiles  
13:33 12/23/2017**

**No. Why? :)**

**To: Stiles  
13:34 12/23/2017**

**Would you want to go look at Christmas lights with me tonight**

**To: Stiles  
13:34 12/23/2017**

**As a date?**

Derek felt his heart in his throat. This could change everything and he still has to live next to him even if this goes bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. He curses Cora for planting this idea when he called to update them on his travel information. His phone buzzed and he considered ignoring it until forever; pretend this never happened. His curiosity got the better of him along with Isaac’s judging eyebrow raise.

**From: Stiles  
13:36 12/23/2017**

**I’d love to! :D**

Derek couldn’t help the wide smile of relief that spread across his face. He didn’t care that Isaac teased him about it for the rest of their shift.

Hours later Derek found himself pacing again. In his excitement and nervousness, he was ready to go a half hour early and didn’t know what to do with himself. He kept checking the time wishing it would just move faster.

Finally it was time. He walked next door and knocked. Stiles opened the door, a bag over his shoulder, and Derek felt his guts churn with anxiety.

“You ready to go?” Stiles asked with a smile; a smile that had a calming effect on Derek, soothing his worries.

“Yes.”

Derek drove them around different neighborhoods to look at the lights. By the end of the first neighborhood they had created a scoring system and had been rating each house. Stiles had the forethought to bring thermoses of hot cocoa and a bag of cookies for them to snack on as they went.

Derek was enjoying this more than he thought he would, which seemed impossible. Stiles was witty and funny, his commentary giving Derek stitches in his sides from laughing so much. Each time he glanced at the other man, there was a smile of contentment on his face, so Derek hoped that meant he was enjoying it as much as he was.

Derek decided to end the date for a stroll down main street to the large Christmas tree in the plaza. Stiles had grabbed his hand almost as soon as they got out of the car, swinging them between them as they walked. Derek’s heart was so full, his face, he was sure, was flushed with happiness.

They made it to the large tree and took in the lights and decorations. Stiles was staring up at it in awe. Derek was instead watching Stiles. He noted how the Christmas lights were putting a sparkle in the other man’s eyes and how the soft lighting made the whole moment fell like a dream. Stiles turned to look at him with a smile.

“What?” he asked when he noticed Derek staring.

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise and quickly nodded. “Yes” he said breathlessly. 

Derek moved into Stiles space and watched as Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he cupped his cheek. Closing his eyes as he leaned in, their lips touched softly and they pulled apart slowly. Their eyes caught and Derek thought back to that first day when he thought he could stare into those eyes forever, how it was still true today. Derek doesn’t know who started it, but they were kissing again, lips sliding against lips chilled from the cold winter air, warming at the peek of tongue and hot breaths. Time seemed to freeze as Stiles wrapped his arms around him and his hands fell to Stiles’ waste.

They eventually pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, each breathing heavy trying to catch their breath.

“So,” Stiles said with a twinkle in his eye. “You doing anything for Christmas?”

Derek smiled and answered with another kiss.

Snow began to fall, swirling around the couple lost in each other under the golden glow of the Christmas tree.

**The End**


End file.
